Talk:Cerberus Assault Armor (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)
Is this necessary? :It seems that this shouldn't have it's own article. It should probably go in the existing Cerberus Assault Armor page under its own header just as ME2 and ME3 are.--Xaero Dumort 04:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Different appearance and different effect. Infiltrator's version increases biotic damage. ME 2 and 3's version increase health, shields, and heavy weapon ammo capacity. Different armors that happen to have a similar name.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 04:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Fair point, but that's no longer my issue. My issue now is the multiple pages you've created. There is not enough info to warrant a page for each armor. They should have all been one article Armor (Mass Effect: Infiltrator).--Xaero Dumort 05:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) If the game description had more info, I would give you more info. What can you expect from an ios game? I feel that for the other games there are individual articles as well as collective armor articles. The descriptions are verbatim from the game. Other than what they are, how to get them, and what they do, there isn't much to say. Is that not the same case for any other armor article?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 05:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :No it isn't. Check the other armor articles and you will see how they have much more info than that. And that's my point. There is very little info. It should have been all one page. Having them all separate like this is the equivalent to having each armor from each game its own page. If others disagree, then I won't complain, but right now it seems frivolous.--Xaero Dumort 05:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Not true. If the same armor appears in more than one game that's one thing. Secondly, player nots is the only major difference and if a skilled Mass Effect Infiltrator player would like to elaborate that's fine. I've merely given the launching point. Other players can give tips on how to use these armors effectively. Oh and as a side not, I didn't pull that name for the M-22 Eviscerator out of thin air. That's another name for it. Clearly stated in the information on the weapon. Weird as the name sounds, it's in the game and the best place to put that is trivia. Yea?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 05:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :But do they call the Eviscerator that? Because the info is on every descriptor of the shotgun in each of it's game appearances. If they do call it the Liberschaft (sp) then I have no problem wording it to say that. It's not about elaborating, it is about the amount of game info given. Three sentences. That's how many are in this article. The others like it have 3-4. Every other armor article has more than three or more sentences for the description alone. Most have an email from in-game lore as well. These should all be one article.--Xaero Dumort 05:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes but on the same token you're comparing quality of info of a console game with that of an app.I am open to a joined article if and only if all descriptions for each armor is given, all effects of the armor are listed etc. And yes, they do refer to the eviscerator by that name--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 05:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Which is all I'm asking to be done. I've already left a message on an admin's page about combining the articles. All the info on each of these pages is fine, just it all should be in one page. That's all my point is. I'm not wanting to discredit the work you put in to making the pages and gathering the info. That's not my goal, just to keep them all together. And like I said, if I end up in the minority on this issue, you won't hear me complain, I'll be okay with it if it's decided that separate pages is best.--Xaero Dumort 05:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC)